


起司酒心大理石蛋糕

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 亮骨科蛋糕化重乳酪蛋糕的Mikell與酒心巧克力蛋糕的Jack
Relationships: Mikell Bright/Jack Bright
Kudos: 3





	起司酒心大理石蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> 亮骨科蛋糕化  
> 重乳酪蛋糕的Mikell與酒心巧克力蛋糕的Jack

圓盤被放上桌面的震動讓Jack險些往後倒，坐在一旁的他哥哥倒是不動如山，他不知道對方是怎麼辦到的——各種意義上，因為Jack現在已經快被慾望點燃了……嗯，他真的有可能會燒起來，畢竟這身體裡流的是混合了大量的糖與香料熬煮的威士忌嘛。

Jack不知道「他們」到底對這副身體做了什麼，他唯一確定的是Mikell肯定和他現在的狀況差不了多少，光是對方表面微融的起司就再明顯不過。那可是一向散發著寒意的六啊！自家老哥憤怒時簡直再拼命一點都能跟Iceberg的極低溫一較高下了，現在居然會讓自己體表泛出融化跡象的光澤，這肯定是相當煎熬難耐了吧。想到這裡Jack垮下了臉，在這鬼地方誕生出意識的那一刻起就要面對被食用的命運就算了，現在把他們搞的慾火焚身是想幹嘛啦！

Jack看到坐在桌邊正對著的食客歪著頭盯著他們目不轉睛，並且遲遲沒有拿起餐具的模樣，仿佛驗證了腦中某種最糟糕的猜想，靠，還刻意弄出這樣的狀況該不會真的是要讓他們……

他轉頭看向哥哥，後著黑下來的臉色顯然得到與他相同的結論，想通之後Jack把963摘下來扔到一旁，面部略微僵硬的牽扯了一下嘴角。

「……反正都會被吃掉，乾脆就如他們所願來一發爽完後再被吃掉好了。」

Mikell似乎露出了一秒左右「你認真的嗎」的神情，但瞥了一眼那名一直沒有動作的點餐的客人，又無法忽視腹底燃不盡的情慾，他最終擰著快打成結的眉毛把弟弟拉到面前，扣著對方的腦袋咬了上去。

巧克力醬與起司奶油交融，兩種馥郁的味道都很霸道，濃烈的甜味在彼此的口中衝撞、誰也不讓誰。平時沒怎麼注意，現在在這個熱辣長吻中Jack才發覺自己的唾液似乎也是酒的樣子，他的舌掃過哥哥口中每一寸，舌尖舔去了一部分Mikell口腔內半融的奶油起司醬，那些黏稠的甜被他們的舌翻攪著與唾液拌勻，柔滑起司與辛辣的威士忌全混在一起，於彼此相貼的唇舌間誕生了嶄新的滋味。分開時除了殘留在彼此嘴巴裡的味道，他們的唇都染上了對方的顏色。

蛋糕製作的身體即使再精細，與真正的人體仍有很大的差別，例如他們身體的觸感和外頭那些普通糕點完全相同，力道過大的觸碰會使他們塌陷，身為重乳酪蛋糕的Mikell還會因溫度稍高而開始融化，更別提覆蓋他們全身體表的那些奶油和巧克力了。但Jack在感覺到自己下身因性興奮而開始硬挺的時候，不得不打心底佩服一下安布羅斯餐廳製作異常餐點的高超技術。

兄長的手撫著他的後頸還沒離開，Mikell輕含他的喉結，牙齒輕輕摩娑著那一處，接著以舌劃過脆弱的頸部並繼續向下，他一面將弟弟的衣服剝去一面吻上後者的胸口，Jack緊抓著兄長寬闊的肩膀，敏感的乳尖在Mikell的口中被舌舔舐玩弄，另一邊也被力道適中的搓揉，Jack在快感下忍不住挺起胸膛渴求更多愛撫，如果能就這樣被哥哥吃掉也不錯。這樣的念頭一閃而過，仰著脖頸的餘光瞥見點了他們倆那名客人熾熱的視線。果然是想在享用之前先欣賞他們的表演啊，真是惡劣的趣味。

Mikell的雙手移至弟弟下身，一手藉著Jack自身稠密的巧克力套弄著，另外一手直接探入對方臀縫間的秘穴。濕潤柔軟的穴口根本不需要另外做潤滑，指頭輕易就能在那一處進出，令巧克力醬在股間發出黏膩色情的聲響，也許這能說是這副糕點身子的好處吧。

Jack輕喘著凝視Mikell翠綠的眼，那神色簡直跟本尊一模一樣，他舔掉Mikell留在他唇角的奶油，把雙腿分的更開，張開雙臂邀請哥哥將他填滿，Mikell垂眼擁了上去，他們的唇再次貼合。

反正是最後一次了，除了彼此什麼都不再重要。

Mikell比自己略低的溫度貼上後穴時，Jack收緊了環在對方背部的雙臂，蛋糕的彈性可沒有人體那麼好，Jack知道這樣一來自己就會徹底被撐成兄長的形狀了，但這念頭竟讓他感到更加興奮。粗大的性器分開了他的臀，哥哥的體積一點一點闖入，Jack的叫聲散在他們愈加激烈的吻中。他緊抱著兄長的身軀，升高的溫度讓覆蓋在他體表的巧克力化開，接近漆黑的深褐色在Jack每一下的撫弄中留在Mikell身上，令乳白的底色中混出艷麗的大理石纹。

徹底被填滿的美好與哥哥覆在性器上的包裹讓Jack無法壓抑先高潮了一回，Mikell看著從掌心流下的金色酒液，在Jack驚愕的注視下把手伸到嘴邊將那些液體舔去。

「是威士忌啊，很適合你。」Mikell說完就按上他的腿跟，整個上半身欺身壓過來開始挺動。剛才過於煽情的畫面和倏地湧上的快感衝擊的Jack完全無法思考，每一下深入都把他的思緒與呼吸一同撞成碎片，他的性器抽動著再次挺立，而內壁吸夾著那帶來快樂的異物、將雙方推向愉悅的高峰。慾望使他思緒渾濁，Jack花了一段時間才找回自己的聲帶。

「哈啊……Mikell、你射出來的東西……唔、會是奶油嗎？」他努力組織著語句，在費力呼吸間表達出自己的疑惑。

「或許是吧。」Mikell咬了咬他的耳垂，舌頭探入他的耳廓淺淺進出，性交似的舔吻讓Jack一陣酥麻差點又射出來，他壓下下腹的衝動捧著哥哥的臉，對上那對漂亮的綠眼睛。

「那麼、你就用鮮奶油把我灌滿吧。」Jack在喘息中舔掉哥哥臉旁流下的一丁點起司，更用力抱了上去。

他們即將融為一體。

彼此沉浸在性的快感已經完全不在意其他，因此當Mikell忽然感到滾燙濡溼的觸感貼上背部時驚的差點跳起來，他訝異的回過頭，發覺那感觸的來源是客人的舌頭。

「……她已經忍不住要開動了嗎。」Jack呢喃著。對方露出陶醉的神情，沾著巧克力的重乳酪蛋糕似乎很合她的胃口，她手中的叉子映入眼簾令他們的臉色都沉了下來。

雖然心知肚明這是遲早會發生的事，實際到來時還是讓Jack感到胃部一陣翻攪，叉子伸到他們交合的軀體旁。僅僅一眨眼就卸下了他的一條腿，晶瑩的棕色酒液從大腿的斷面不斷湧出，Jack瞪大的雙眼中一直滾出澄澈的金色液體。

「James，看著我就好。」他的哥哥扳過他的臉，那雙凜冽的眼睛仿佛在發光。Jack點了點頭，任兄長安撫似的吻落上他的眉眼。Mikell埋在他體內的性器再次開始小幅度抽插時充斥全身的快意轉移了他的痛楚，他放空大腦不斷喊著哥哥的名，就好像這是什麼神奇的咒語，能讓他忽視掉另一條腿也被削去的劇痛。

一下重重的深入後Mikell停在那兒——此刻他的左腿也已被吞下肚了，這令性事的進行變的如此艱難。Jack感覺到體內兄長性器的抽動，緊接著冰涼的液體澆灌到內壁，那感覺舒暢的令他發出長長的呻吟。但餘韻都還沒品嘗到他就失去了下半身，一下子被斬去大半個身軀讓Jack劇烈顫抖，源源不絕的威士忌浸濕了彼此的身體，Mikell還緊緊抱著他反覆輕喚。

他知道哥哥的狀況也很糟，激烈的活動與冰櫃外的高溫已經讓他幾乎快要徹底融化了，當那金屬餐具碰上Mikell的身體時根本不需要施力就能挖去一大塊。情事結束後兄長仍一直覆在他的身上，因此那支叉子想要接觸到他的話，必然會先把位於上頭的Mikell給吃完的。

Jack眨了下眼睛，在哥哥頭部被吃掉前印在視網膜的是熟悉的那張笑臉。

「Mi……kell……」Jack用盡最後的力氣扣上哥哥的手，融化的巧克力與起司交纏著再也分不開。


End file.
